Along with the improvement of living standards, people's requirements on material life have been met. As science and technology develop, people pay more attention to enrichment of spiritual lives, and people are more willing to use different types of software in electronic products to implement different requirements thereof. It is definite that various image editing software is being more frequently utilized in electronic products.
In various current electronic products, erasing functions in electronic devices are usually used, such as graphics editing software, electronic drawing boards, and electronic white boards. There are several selections for the size of the eraser in the erasing function. The present application discloses an electronic device that provides a useful alternative data-erasing function as well as a data-erasing method.